User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 3 battle 6 Men In Black vs Blood Gulch Squads
I have been having some problems setting up Mapuche vs Shaolin Monk and Comanche vs Maori warrior, so I will no longer be doing them in my season. That being said, its time to move on as the Blood Gulch squads, comical simulation troopers take on the Men in black, famous alien fighting agents. Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Blood Gulch Squads Backround Origin-The Red vs Blue war. Activites-Fighting inaffective wars with one another, fighting members of Project Freelancer, working towards a better goverment cause. History-The Blood Gulch Squads are of soldiers deemed "unsatisfactory" by the UNSC and are used extensively M90 Shotgun.png 160px-Energy Sword Halo3.png Battle Rifle .jpg MA5C Assault Rifle .png 640px-SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.jpg Rocket Laucnher.jpeg as training for Freelancers. Initially uncaring of their situation, the teams adventures become more and more dangerous as they do things such as defeat a Rouge AI named O'Malley, finish off the rouge freelancer Maine, and discover the shocking reality of Church's existence. He is revealed to be an AI by the name of Epsilon responsible for storing the memories of The Director of Project Freelancers crimes against an AI known as Alpha. The team plays a crucial role in the downfall of the program and are last seen in their new bases as Church (in Epsilon form) and Agent Carolina (A freelancer working for the Government) leave to continue hunting rouge freelancers and their tech. Equipment Men in black Backround Origin-Men in black. Activities-Monitoring and suppressing paranormal and alien activity. Men in black is a fictional non governmental organization which monitors and suppresses aliens and paranormal activity on Earth while preventing civilians from finding out about it. It is a creation of Lowell Cunningham, which were based on the Men in Black myths surrounding UFOs, and first appeared in The Men in Black comic book #1 (January 1991). The most notable agents in the organization are Zed, Jay, and Kay who are the mainprotagonists in the series. Since the release of the comic books, they have been adapted into other media including a series of three films, an animated television series, and video games.-Wikipedia Plasma gun.jpg Sidearm.jpg Deatomizer.jpg Noisy Cricket.jpg Equipment X-factors Why? The MIB are trained for teamwork, the BGS usally work together only when they have a common goal, however they do fight well together. The Blood Gulch squads never faired well in training, unlike the MIB. The MIB have cloathing, giving them some protecton, but not enough to compare with the armor of the BGS. The BGS and MIB are both experianced warriors, however the BGS have fought tougher opponents effectivly without succeeding in training, and despite the lack of training, they have lasted surprisingly long in combat. Pre-battle prediction I am gonna give my pre-battle prediction to the BGS due to their armor, experiance being higher then the MIB's and the fact that the BGS can kill faster then the MIB. Voting/battle information Battle will be a 10 on 15(due to armor vs no armor), Blood Gulch squads team consits of Sarge, Church, Grif, Simmons, Caboose, Tucker, Tex, Washington, Donut, and Lopez. The battle will take place in Blood Gulch. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 2/5/2013. Battle Blood Gulch Squads Men in Black Up next... Category:Blog posts